


Pretty little engagment

by Gleegirl28



Series: Pretty little ......... [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleegirl28/pseuds/Gleegirl28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra and aria mixed with a ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty little engagment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own pll but I wish I did

Pretty little engagement Early Sunday morning Aria knocked on Ezra's front door, getting no answer she let herself in and called out "Ezra you home?" Still not getting an answer she went into the living room to wait.  
~ "Hello, can I help you with anything sir?"  
Ezra glanced up, "Yeah, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."  
"Anything in particular in mind?" Asked the manager.  
"Something colorful I think, she's a bit artsy."  
"This way please."  
Ezra followed the manager over to a display filled with rings with blue diamonds. Pointing to one of the rings the manager spoke, "This one here is a blue treated .25 karat diamond, surrounded by two white side diamonds. They are prong set on a 14 karat yellow gold fancy band. It is quite an artsy ring so your girlfriend will love it."  
Ezra stood slightly dumbstruck, he'd understood the words but it seemed they had been spoken in gibberish.  
Rolling his eyes slightly the manager spoke, "She'll love it, I can promise you that."  
Nodding slightly Ezra spoke, "How much? And how much to have it engraved?"  
"A little over $700 by itself but to have it engraved will cost you another $25."  
After getting the ring engraved with 'Love Ezra forever and always' and choosing a blood red velvet box he headed back to the apartment.  
~  
Arriving back at the apartment Ezra let himself in and called out, "Aria, I'm home!"  
"In here!" She replied.  
Leaning down to press a kiss to her lips he said, "Sorry I'm late."  
"Not a problem. Want me to make pancakes?" She asked.  
"No I got it." He replied, his heart in his throat.  
Ezra almost burned the pancakes he was so nervous.  
"Don't be burning my blueberry pancakes!" Aria called out.  
"Haha, funny," he replied.  
Sitting down at the table across from Aria, Ezra became even more nervous.  
"Aria, I gotta ask you something."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
Ezra stood and went to stand in front of Aria. Pulling out the blood red velvet box and kneeling in front of her, he swallowed before saying, "Marry me, Aria?" Time seemed to slow down and what felt like an hour was really only about three seconds.  
"Yes! A thousand times yes!" She said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately.  
"I love you, Aria" he murmured against her lips.  
"I love you too," she replied.  
Both were silent for a moment when she spoke, " No one can know, at least not yet. My parents will put a stop to it if they find out, just like last time."  
"Of course, no one finds out until after the wedding. I promise."  
Both nodded slightly glancing at the blue stone on her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Keep a look out for pretty little wedding, the sequel to this baby.


End file.
